


The return of the Sun King

by S3anchaidh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3anchaidh/pseuds/S3anchaidh
Summary: Art for the annual 12 days of Sterek!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	The return of the Sun King

Known as the Solstice Night, or the longest night of the year, the sun's rebirth was celebrated with much joy. On this day the light was reborn. This day is the Holly King's day. the dark lord reigns. The full moon after Yule is considered the most powerful of the year. As the Sun King returns, he is anxious to see the dark king, a shadow cast over his beautiful face by the crown of branches atop his brow. The Holly King's skin prickles and burns when it touches his, but as every year, he cannot resist the warmth it brings.


End file.
